fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy Adelia
Joy Aderia '''(ジョイ アデリア, Joi Aderia) or more recoqnized by her nickname, '''Jenny, is a wandering mage who travels around the world with Michelle Valance and Esmeralda. She is the third and final members of the group, Six Steps and was arguably, the group strongest member when compared in base' power aspects, posessing around 3 Magic in totals. Joy first work as a mage trainee under the watch of Almark Giovanni, but soon leaves him when he refuse to let her join the Blue Falcon Guild under the reason of "not-well trained enough" and later, met with her travelling companions in the city of . Soon enough, she departed to learn more about the world and magics for the pursuits of knowledge. Pleading only to return when she is satisfied with her discovery and overall information about the vast world. She appears as one of the deuteragonists in Fairy Tail: Enchanted, serving as a mage who help Zero-to-Infinity in their travel. Appearance Joy Adelia is a young woman which possess the typical appearance of a nerdy and innocent young girl. She has a really short, dark peach hair that could only reach her neck parts. Her eyes were known to be very big, round, dazzling and beautiful. In general, Joy's eyes pair were goldenish-hazel in colour. When coming into contact with bright and glowy things such as Chandelier, her eyes can be seen glowing a frail light. In addition for that one, she wears a pair of spectacle as her eyes' accessories, giving her a somewhat nerdy appearance. As for attire, Joy choose to put on a simple but twisted way of clothing. Giving them many weird designs and colorful mixture, her outifts were rather confusing when compared to Michelle Valance and Esmeralda. On the first hand, she wears a brownish-peach jacket which left unbuttoned for all the times, revealing her inner clothes of the jacket. Her inner clothes was that off school-girl's T-shirt, having the combination of a white and navy lining colors. As for the lowers, Joy simply put on a dim blue short-skirts with a moderate-sized white liner in the middle of it. As for her finishing appearance, she wears a pair of extremely long black leggings and finally, get a pairs of red shoes as her leg's special matching. Thus, ending the description of her appearances. Personality Joy Adelia/Jenny is a hard-working and friendly young woman. She appears to be a nice person as well. In general, she likes to accomplish any sorts of things given to her as quick as possible. Motionlessly hating works which left undone, she dedicated her soul and heart to anything that she does, even when eating and showering. Jenny likes to make friends, or in other words, love to have a lot of friends, she tries her best to be friend with someone she took interest with and have no problem getting along with most peoples, thanks to her seemingly kind-hearted looking face. A rather kind-hearted mage, she was said to be kinder than Michelle and sweeter than Esmeralda. Joy has been seen to be helping anyone who's in trouble, including her friends, foes, allies or others. She enjoy to see people and herself in a happy surrounding, and in fact, tries to make a happy personification when someone's mode is down. Aiding into some more proves in Joy's kindness, Joy is more to the forgiving type rather than avenging. However, this' traits seems not to apply in Almark Giovanni's case, leaving him immediately when he refuse to let her join Blue Falcon just yet. Much like her travelling companions, Jenny is a type of person who greatly values' friendship, she would never leaves her friends no matter what situation she's in or how tight is the event. As shown during their battles against Jojo Sapphirestone and Riki Tormentor, Joy Adelia have shown an unrivalled amount of nakama's relationship. Refusing to leave Esmeralda although when they were at the brink of defeat, but instead, stood out for her friends untill the last edge of her strength until Michelle Valance and Trinity Whiteheart comes into their aid. Furthermore, Joy have pleads to always make her comrades safe first before she are, showing another evidence to her great friendship's value. Going out from the positive aspect, Joy's headstrong and stubborn attitude was rather notable. Like every single human on this world, people prefer to look at the negative side rather than the positive one, and the same thing apply to Joy Adelia. It is legal to say that Joy like to follow her own way when doing something, ignoring Almark's caring advice if she doesn't like what he said. During one time in Enchanted, her team-mates have set up a plan perfectly fine for them all, but she refuse to listen to it and dash through anything without even thinking twice. Proving that Joy was a strong-headed and stubborn type of person. Going deeper into her personality's section, it have been shown for numerous time that Joy was very fond towards animal, but only for the cute one, trying to hug or even at least touch a petite creature of her liking. Even reaching the point in which she was willing to harm anyone who get into her way. Usually, she didn't notice about the surrounding situation when a cute things were around, but eventually gained her conscience back when a half of minute has passed. In order to get back her moral, Michelle and Esmeralda will likely going to give a friendly blow into her back, just in order for her to back into normal. History Not many accurate information was known about Jenny's past due to the fact that she 'forget everything' about her parents. However, it is confirmed that Almark Giovanni was her cousin brother and mentor, with Joy being Almark's mage trainee. Soon, after the latter refuse to let the girl join Blue Falcon Guild, she immediately leave him and ran away into the town she was born in, . There, she accidently met with both Michelle Valance and Esmeralda. After chit-chatting with them, she took interest with their travelling offers and soon become the final, completing member of the Six Steps. It is believed that Joy Adelia were born in as well. Synopsis Main Storyline Filler Stories Roleplay Natural Prowess Physical Attributes Immense Durability ': When it comes to physical attributes' aspect, Joy Adelia's immense durability was rather notable. She has proven herself to be extremely durable; taking on a somewhat powerful spell by herself, but still was able to stand and fight without outsider's help. Another evidence to her immense durability was shown once again when Joy was seen injured only a little after knocked flying into an iron wall by some beasts and receive several punches afterward, something which gave her a praise from Almark Giovanni for her undeniable physical defense despite her womanly figure. Although she is really durable, Jenny is the one who got easily sent flying in the air after a massive attack, giving her some notable drawback despite the fact that she is greatly durable. '''Average Strength ': When Joy feels like not casting any spells from any of her Magic, she have shown a more-than-enough strength to keep her' enemies on guard. Will punching is not really her way of fighting, she mainly rely on her kicks for a physical fortress of attack;- sometimes sending a tree moderately crashing by accident when she is in an angry mood. Not to mention the fact that she can hurt Almark Giovanni by a single slap, Joy can technically leaves the palm mark on her opponent's face if they ever tried to taunt her- leading into some bitch-slap fight shortly afterward. However, unlike most of the other characters in Fairy Tail universe, Joy cannot break a wall of brick by that one single attack without magic power being fusioned all along with her clenched fist. However, sending a normal-sized humans dashing and landing on the hard ground harshly is surely a jobs to be done, especially with someone at the size of her. 'High Speed ': Joy Adelia/Jenny's undeniable speed also work well as one of the main reasons about her constant winning when fighting. Although she doesn't travel at "the speed of the light" during battle, she is fast enough to banish from her opponent's sight and launch a surprise attack from their back- usually by using her kick and sends them staggering a few meters away. In her battle with Zafkiel (along with Rin Icetreker herself), Joy is the first one to actually throw the first attack to save Michelle and Esmeralda from his' assaults. Joy Adelia, with only an average amount of strength; uses her speed as the main factors to jump several meter high into the sky to reach any cowardice opponent which attack from above. Ironically, Joy doesn't use her own raw powers to jump very high and leave damage into a portion of the ground, but instead, she uses her speed as the manner of jumping stupidly high from place to place, as seen when she nearly from a cliff, Jenny can basically used her speed to temporarily 'stuck or attached' into the rocky surface despite violating the nature's law itself. *'''High Reflexes Undeniable Will ' '''Acrobatic Expert ' 'Notable Vitality ' Magic Power 'Great Magical Power ': *Second Origin Activation ' *'Magical Aura' *'Magic Signal' '''Skilled Spellcaster ' Magic And Abilities Blood-Make Blood Magic Blood Magic '''(血の魔法, ''lit. ''Chi no Mahō) is a rarity among the elemental Caster Magic. Aside from Joy's Blood-Make, this is the magic which enhanced her's potential over blood manipulation into an extreme level;- manipulating the red substances to obliterate most of her opponents' defense and basically defeated them easily. Unlike the molding variation of Blood Magic, the spells casted by this magic doesn't take the appearance of another solid objects such as hammer or swords, but indeed, the attack and damage caused by the Blood's spells alone were strong enough to destroy a notable portion of another solid objects such as iron wall, huge stone and mahogany into a crumbled pieces of texture. For most of the time, the "blood" which were casted by Blood Magic can be seen emiting and unravels beneath the the ground or simply pop out from the blue. For some surprise attack launching, Joy could casts varied spells which appears out from the thin air for an unexpected attacks;- overwhelming most of her targets upon ultilization. Ironically, Joy doesn't only push her Blood Magic into a limited range, she can merely extend it into an unmatched perfection of overwhelming prowess when using '''Limiter Removal, when pushing her skills into a maximum state, she can basically 2×5 it into a powerful-much of her Blood Magic vulnerability;- increasing her growth rate and resillence's amount in the process. Sealing Magic Equipment Development "This character is greatly based off from one of my own alter ego, technically, I have a split personality, one being a bloody lazy bitch while the other being a hard-working girl. So, as you see, I took my hard-working alter ego and turn it into Joy Adelia. She is supposed to be my first character on this wiki but I decided to keep her in my storage first because I want her to look decent during the time she is published. Although there is no magic and abilities for the time being, it will slowly progress as Fairy Tail: Enchanted progress, so stay tuned with my character, love ya all!" - F And A During the first publishing attempt of this character, there is some network error caused by Celcom, so I have to write all off the scrap information back into the way it is. This is a fuss, but I like the way of how is this character looked like upon publishing. Thanks to WhiteLagoon195, GreenFlash12 and Persona for the permission. I also got to give a honorable mention to my cousin for writing the personality. All I wish is that Joy Adelia will be a well-received character on this wikipedia's site as I put the hardest work of mine into her, resulting with my fingers and eyes to be hurt in process. Also, I doesn't own Fairy Tail or Mirai Kuriyama in anyway, credits to the original artist. - Writer's Disclaimation. Trivia *Her appearance is based off Mirai Kuriyama from Beyond The Boundary series. *This is the approval I get for this character : **Blood-Make by GreenFlash12. **Blood Magic by Perchan. **A Deuteragonist character and Zero-to-Infinity mention by WhiteLagoon195. *Ironically, this character have the most bytes upon publishing in the author's arsenal. Thus, resulting with her becoming a character the author will never drop. *Although this character is not the strongest OC of mine, I consider her as a favourite. Category:Forever And Always Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Mages